Pinkey
by RoseyG30
Summary: Sometimes a Pink Bear is all you really need to get by in life. Enjoy taking a ride with Blaine while he figures out his own life with the help of friends, family, and a pink bear.


It was an excruciating pain that was radiating through her whole body. Angela Anderson was having issues. She has been in labor for over 24 hours and the baby still wouldn't get out. They were telling her to just wait it out but she wants to see her baby girl already! She knew it was a girl this time. James was ecstatic when Cooper was born and when Angela was able to have another baby; they were both so happy.

Finally, after another 5 hours of labor a beautiful baby was born but not something Angela had wanted. It was a boy. James smiled a blinding smile but Angela's face had fallen and now only showed discomfort. How was she supposed to say she didn't want another boy? Boys are disgusting. She could barely stand Cooper and all his pee flinging, now another one? No thank you.

When offered to hold him, Angela declined. James held the boy and when asked a name immediately said: "Blaine Nathan Anderson." And that was that. Angela only held her son when he needed to eat and that usually didn't last long because Blaine apparently was never really hungry.

Cooper Anderson was excited, very excited. His little sibling had been born and he was sitting in the car with his grandparents, driving to go see the new addition to the family. Once they finally arrived Cooper flew out of the car and ran into a hospital. He ran inside and asked for "Anderson." The nurse politely told him and he ran down to room 730. He ran down the hall but took an immediate U-turn and ran into the gift shop.

He was looking at all the various animals but he remembered that the nursery had bears all over it and his mom was sure that it was a girl. He saw a pink bear with a bow around the neck. He picked up the stuffed animal and heard a ring. Cooper smiled and knew that his brother would like it.

"Can I get this please?" He asked the nice cashier woman. She smiled politely and scanned the price tag for him.

"That will be $4.50, please." Cooper pulled out four dollars and frowned in dismay. He forgot about the tax.

"I only have four dollars it's alright." He took the bear and put it back on the rack before turning around and slumping outside the store.

"Wait! Four dollars is ok!" Cooper turned around and gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure?" He asked her just to make sure he wasn't being tricked. She nodded and he smiled at the woman while grabbing the bear and handing her the four bills.

"Thank you, miss!" He yelled while running down the hallway. He finally stopped at room 730 and walked in. He looked over and saw his mother asleep and his father watching the football game on the television. He then realized the bundle in a hospital crib.

"Hey, Coop." His father said waving absentmindedly still too interested in the game to pay attention to his son. Cooper just waved a bit and walked over to the little baby that was wrapped up in a blue hospital blanket with a little yellow hat that he realized that he had picked out in Babies-R-Us.

Cooper smile turned into a frown when he realized that he had a _pink _bear in his hands instead of something more masculine. He looked over at his mother and thought about how his mother must feel. She really wanted a girl.

"Dad, what's his name?" Cooper asked his father once the channel switched to a commercial. His dad looked up proudly and responded with "Blaine Nathan Anderson." Cooper nodded and ran a thumb down the baby's cheek.

"Want to hold him?" Cooper nearly jumped a mile high when he heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw a doctor who just laughed and clasped him on the shoulder.

"It's alright. Go ahead. Do you know how to hold a baby?" Cooper nodded and carefully picked up Blaine. The little boy curled into him and startled making some type of gurgling noise but went back to sleep once comfortable.

Cooper laughed and rubbed the baby's back gently. He carefully picked up the pink bear and placed it with the little boy. "Here you go, buddy. She'll be your best friend forever."

xXx

Blaine was a three year old boy on a mission. His older brother's friends had taken his pink bear and put it on a really high surface. He saw the worn pink fur and decided to take a chair like his older brother would do when he needed to reach something high.

Blaine pushed a kitchen chair towards the closet and places it next to it. He might have fallen a few times while pushing the chair but that's ok because Pinkey needed him. Blaine climbs up on the chair but realizes that he's still too small . . . so he starts to jump.

On the tenth jump Blaine lost his balance and came down off the chair with a crash. He landed strangely on his arm and felt the pain start to come up his arm and head. He let out a loud shriek cry and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Cooper ran out of his room the minute he heard something crash and the shriek just made him skip almost five steps coming down the stairs. He finally got to living room and saw Blaine crying next to a tipped over chair and then spotted Pinkey on top of the closet. He reached the bear and then picked up his little brother. He kissed his head and handed him the stuffed bear.

"It's ok, BB, its ok. What happened? Who put Pinkey on the closet?" Cooper was cooing at his still crying brother who was cradling his small arm. Cooper sighed and reached into his pocket trying to get his phone out to call his mother.

"That was us, Coop. We put it up there and we just thought he would come to you and start asking you to get it." Cooper turned and saw his two 'friends' who were now about to get c=kicked out of his house.

"Get out."

"What? Cooper, come on man!"

"Get out. I don't like people messing with my little brother especially people that are ten years older than him." Cooper's friends just glared and left the house.

Cooper tried calling his mother but it went to voice mail. He got ahold of his father who was at the house in ten minutes taking them to the hospital. They got a cast on Blaine's arm and a band-aid on his head from the crash. Blaine took it like a trooper all while holding onto Pinkey.

xXx

Blaine was five years old when it happened. Why were kids laughing at him? Why were they laughing at Pinkey. Why did the teacher tell him to pick a more suitable thing for show-and-tell? There were so many questions going through Blaine's head that he didn't see the two boys in his class come up to him.

"What do you think you're doing? Why are you being such a weird girl?" One of the boys asked and that just confused Blaine even more. He wasn't a girl.

"I'm not a girl?"

"Well only girls like pink fluffy bears with bells in them!" The other one yelled and then kicked sand into Blaine's face. He started spluttering but realized that it was all in his mouth, eyes, hair, and clothes. He felt tears pull at his eyes and he started to wipe them away but the sand made it hurt even more.

"Aw! Look at the little girl crying over a little sand!" The two boys went off laughing and Blaine was left with only Pinkey to help him feel better.

It was later in the day when Cooper came to pick Blaine up from school. He saw Blaine scratching at his head and having the other hand in his mouth. Something's wrong.

"BB, what's going on?" Cooper picked the boy up and looked at his head and just saw sand all over the curl in his hair. He started picking at the sand, trying to get it off. Blaine laid his head onto Cooper's shoulder but didn't comment at all. Cooper left it for the walk home which was just him basically picking sand out of Blaine's hair while walking down the few blocks to their house.

Once they finally got inside Cooper demanded answers. "BB, seriously, what happened at school today?" Blaine's started watering and Cooper placed the young boy on his lap in a way of comforting him.

"They picked on me and Pinkey today. They called me a girl because I play with her and then they kicked sand at me and her." Cooper felt bad. This was his doing and his fault that Blaine was so attached the thing but then he remembered the bracelet.

"Well, I think that because you're such a big boy that you don't need Pinkey around _all the time_ you can always play with her at home and you can always sleep with her but if you really want something like her with you I have something." Cooper took the pink bear and set it on the nightstand and then began rummaging through his backpack. He pulled out a black bracelet with neon colored bears on them. He fastened it to Blaine's wrist and ruffled his hair, which was still covered in sand.

"Are you OK with that?" Cooper asked Blaine who gave him a nod and smile but still didn't know on how to feel about leaving Pinkey behind.

**A/N:**

**You like? Yes? No? Maybe? It's alright if you don't; I don't really care. I have come up with so many ideas and I just know I'm never going to finish them but oh well. At least I have every chapter summarized and I know that I'm gonna post every Wednesday. So, I hope I'll be able to finish this. **

**Hope you guys liked it. **


End file.
